Glances
by Elven Starchild
Summary: 3rd Chapter now up! 7th year at Hogwarts and a glance from Hermione triggers a chain of events she would never have believed possible. Rated R for future chapters.
1. First Glance

One potion, One detention, One love. SS/HG  
  
As much as I'd like to, I own nothing of this. All rights belong to JKR etc.  
  
Chapter one,  
  
Hermione sprinted down the stone corridor leading to the dungeons, she was already late for her detention with Snape but she didn't want to give him an excuse to take off extra points for every minute she was late by. It was Malfoy's fault that she was running late, tripping her up as she came out of the Gryffindor portrait hall. She'd gone flying, sending her bag spilling across the floor.  
  
"Bastard" she muttered, it was down to him that she had detention in the first place. During the potions lesson that afternoon he'd made one too many mudblood comments, causing her to lose her temper and curse him with a spell that made his face erupt in painful blisters. She smiled at that thought, at least that was one bright spot in the day.  
  
She finally made it to the Potions lab and panting a little made her way up to the desk where Snape was already sitting. He looked up from his marking, one eyebrow raised sardonically.  
  
"Nice of you to find time in your busy schedule for your detention Miss Granger, and you have lost your house another 15 points." He smiled cruelly, still finding pleasure in deducting points after all these years.  
  
"You will find the instructions of what potion you are going to prepare over on your desk. You will not have been able to research this particular potion so lets see how well you do without your beloved books."  
  
With a feeling of dread, Hermione made her way over to her desk and looked at the parchment sitting there. It was headed Veritserum, the truth potion. She had encountered that potion before, luckily she had never had to take any herself but it was highly dangerous in the wrong hands and was not to be found in any of the books in the library. It was even absent from the restricted section, why on earth would Snape want her to make this?  
  
"Professor Snape, surely you've made a mistake, I am not allowed to brew this. It is highly restricted even for wizards of age"  
  
"You are allowed to brew it under my guidance Miss Granger, otherwise I clearly wouldn't have set you the task. As you are no doubt aware, this potion you would not have found during those sessions in the library, which makes it ideal to test you on. Now I don't want to hear any more questions from you, you are already disturbing what little social time I have free. When you are done, in no more than one hour, we will then test it. Continue." And with that he then turned his focus back to the pile of work in front of him.  
  
Hermione busied herself with the ingredients and set to work on the potion. It was indeed complex but not beyond her expertise. Once the potion was simmering she gazed around the room, shivering slightly and wishing, not for the first time, that he would allow some sort of heat down here. She looked at Snape, bent over the work in front of him. He doesn't seem to feel the cold in here, she thought, but then again he doesn't seem to feel anything apart from dislike and contempt. She gazed longingly at his thick robes, being late autumn and still rather mild out she was still wearing her thinner robes. Snape looked up suddenly and caught her eye. Hastily she turned her attention back to the potion.  
  
Snape was already in a foul temper; the third year homework he was marking was abysmal. By now they should not still be struggling with shrinking potions. He sighed inwardly, he chose this life as far as he could and while it was still preferable to the other path it still vexed him. Feeling eyes upon him he looked up and caught Miss Granger staring at him intently before quickly looking away. He pondered why she was looking at him with such longing and took an intake of breath at where those thoughts were leading him.  
  
-------------  
  
A/N Ok, I know this is a bit derivative but its my first attempt at writing fanfic so go easy on me.  
  
Please R&R so I know how to improve! :) 


	2. The Potion

Usual blurb, all rights belong to JKR etc.  
  
For the first time in his life Snape looked at Hermione closely and what he saw surprised him. She was no longer the eager, bushy-haired, rabbit- toothed first year know-it-all; she was actually an adolescent on the brink of womanhood. His eyes travelled down her body, admiring her curves as though she were a piece of artwork that he had never examined before. She certainly has filled out well, he thought before mentally berating himself. She is your student, not a piece of art put there for your own amusement. I can't entertain such thoughts about an innocent girl, let alone one of my students, no matter how soft they look. Damn. Concentrate on your work, she'll be finished soon and then you can have some peace.  
  
During this internal tirade Hermione had completed the potion. She was feeling a little uncomfortable as though she could feel his gaze examining her. Probably looking for the slightest reason to take more points off she told herself, subtly adjusting her robes so they were straighter. Her hands shook slightly with apprehension as she bottled the mixture, wondering how he was going to test it.  
  
Look at her; the little minx is trying to flirt with me, her own teacher. I really had thought her above that but then she goes running her hands over herself because she knows I'm watching. Which deity has cursed me with a schoolgirl crush? I know I have done some questionable deeds in my time, but thankfully seducing students has not been among them. Hold on, why am I getting flustered over this? I am the feared potions master and not one who is turned into a blithering idiot every time a girl glances in my direction. Has it really been that long since someone wants me?  
  
Hermione, who had been trying to get Professor Snape's attention, tried once more.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor?"  
  
Snape snapped out of his contemplation and scowled at the source.  
  
"What is it Miss Granger?"  
  
"I've finished the potion now Sir, what do you want me to do with it?"  
  
Grinning maliciously Snape made his way to her desk, where the completed potion sat in its tiny bottle. He had now regained his composure and wanted to make her suffer for inflicting such disturbing thoughts upon him. He handed her a dainty silver spoon.  
  
"Why, you must test it of course."  
  
Hermione gave a startled look at having her fears realised.  
  
"But surely sir you ought to..." She trailed off as she caught the look of contempt in his eyes.  
  
"I ought to? Pray forgive me Miss Granger, but I am not about to share my secrets with you" He said in a soft, but dangerous voice. "I could tell you such stories that would make you run to your chamber in fright, but the memory would be branded on your psyche for life. I do not want that responsibility and you should not ask unless you are sure you can handle it." He had moved closer to her as he was saying this, not breaking eye contact, not even blinking. She shuddered slightly and he was aware of fragility in her that he had not sensed before, and was impressed, despite himself, that she did not look away.  
  
"Now, just one spoonful, I do not wish to know your life story." He was inches away from her face now. Hermione bit back her fear and swallowed the liquid. It was tasteless but had a thick consistency and she could feel her tongue loosening up already.  
  
"Now when I ask you a question I want you to try and lie to me." Snape said, unmoving from his position close to her. Hermione nodded, her eyes wide with apprehension.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Hermione Granger" she replied with her face slightly screwed up in concentration.  
  
"You can try harder than that Miss Granger, obviously I need to ask you something you don't wish to answer. What is your worst experience?"  
  
"Coming on my period for the first time and not noticing until people started laughing." She whispered, not wanting to admit this to Snape of all people. It was one of the most humiliating days of her life. He relished her discomfort and decided to push it further.  
  
"Which professor do you least admire?"  
  
"Professor Trelawney." She answered immediately before gasping and covering her mouth with her hand. Now he was getting somewhere. Snape decided to ask the question which had been at the forefront of his mind for the past half an hour.  
  
"And what Miss Granger do you think of me?" Hermione flushed with embarrassment and tried to clamp her mouth shut. She could not let him know what a slimy bastard she thought him to be, even though he was specifically asking her to. No doubt to punish her further.  
  
"I think you are..." Snape looked on intently and they were both startled at a sudden knock on the dungeon door. The door opened and a tousled mass of hair, followed by a familiar face looked round. Harry looked surprised at seeing Snape and Hermione sitting so close together, his eyes flicked back and forth between them, noting the look of embarrassment on Hermione's face.  
  
"Well Potter, what do you want?" Snarled Snape, furious at Potter's appalling timing.  
  
"Sorry Professor, but its nearly curfew and I was getting worried about Hermione, she said she would be back an hour ago" Harry said, still looking bewildered at the situation inside the potions lab. Snape glanced down at his watch and was shocked to see that nearly two hours had gone by and it was indeed nearly curfew for the students.  
  
"You can go Miss Granger, the potion's effects should wear off within the next hour. I suggest keeping yourself in isolation until then. You will write me two rolls of parchment on its properties and uses for tomorrow." He said as Hermione hastily crammed her belongings into her bag and almost ran out of the room, followed by Harry.  
  
"What was going on in there?" asked Harry, trying to keep pace with Hermione as she tore down the corridor. "You two looked pretty cosy."  
  
Hermione shook her head and managed to get out a garbled "I'll tell you tomorrow" before diving into the safety of her dormitory. She flung herself on her bed, drawing her curtains around it as a sure sign to the other girls that she was not to be disturbed and stared about her in disbelief. I'd never have believed that Snape would be that cruel, she thought. He tried to completely humiliate me for his own sick amusement. I almost wish now that I had told him what I really think of him, it would have served him right.  
  
As Hermione was settling down to a fitful sleep, Snape was still pacing the dungeons. That brat Potter, he was thinking, why couldn't he have waited another five minutes before bursting in to rescue his precious friend from me. I almost had the truth and then I could have...what? What would you have done with that information? Embarrass her further; give her a lecture or something else entirely?  
  
----------  
  
A/N This chapter is a better length than the last. I can't believe I have already had three reviews and all of them positive. I was so shocked. Thank you :)  
  
What do you think of how it is developing now? Please R&R. 


	3. Morning After

Characters obviously don't belong to me, all rights belong to JKR etc. Im just having fun with them! Sorry for the delay, real life stuff mixed with a bit of writers block isn't a good combo. Enjoy :)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione woke up the following morning feeling slightly groggy. The events of the previous evening came back to her and she flushed with annoyance and embarrassment. After showering she made her way down to the Gryffindor common room where Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting for her.  
  
"Morning Hermione" Harry said, looking at her closely, "Are you going to let us in now on what happened with Snape last night?"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I just don't want to talk about it" She said through gritted teeth, "He was an insufferable git as always". With that she stormed through the portrait hole, leaving the others to follow after her looking shocked.  
  
"I've never heard her call Snape a git before" Ron said, "He must have been worse than normal to her, to provoke a response like that".  
  
"Whatever he did, it was something intense. It definitely looked like I'd interrupted something when I entered the dungeon" Said Harry, "You could have cut that atmosphere with a knife"  
  
"Perhaps it was sexual tension," Ginny said giggling, "You know he does have that dark brooding look about him. Oh no need to look so horrified Ron, I was only joking. Perhaps he just made one derogatory comment too many. You saw how she flipped out at Malfoy in class, she's more sensitive at the moment."  
  
"Ah, women's troubles" Said Harry knowledgeably as Ron turned to him with a bewildered face. Ginny giggled again as she slipped her hand into Harry's.  
  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you round Hermione. You may get a tongue lashing yourself"  
  
"Now that I wouldn't mind" said Harry as Ginny punched him lightly on the shoulder, "but only from you honey". Ron rolled his eyes and looked away as Harry swept his little sister into a kiss.  
  
"When you two have finally finished being disgusting, my stomach is growling so much I think there's a dragon in there!" Harry and Ginny sighed and followed him through the portrait hole.  
  
As they entered the great hall they spotted Hermione sitting on her own and stabbing at her scrambled eggs. They weren't the only ones to notice her that morning. Snape was staring at her transfixed from the Professors' table at the head of the great hall. The sight of her that morning had sent his heart pounding, but as he saw her sombre expression he became agitated.  
  
Could I have actually hurt her last night? That was what I wanted, as detention was meant to be traumatic, but for the first time in my role as a professor I am wondering if I have been too harsh. Maybe I ought to apologise? No, that information would spread round the school so quickly I'd lose all credibility. I must speak to her and say something, but what?  
  
His thoughts disappeared as his gaze saw that Weasley boy sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her, drawing Hermione into a hug. His eyes narrowed before the realisation hit him that he was jealous. He dismissed that thought as preposterous when he noticed that she didn't reciprocate, and in fact pushed him away. She slammed her plate down and marched out of the hall.  
  
Before realising what he was doing, Snape stood up and strode in her wake out of the great hall, his cloak billowing behind him. He caught up with her around the corner of the corridor and saw her hitting the wall in what looked like frustration.  
  
What on earth am I doing? I should just stride past her and ignore her completely.  
  
Snape made to do so, but at that moment Hermione noticed him coming towards her and turned a tear-stained face towards his. She flushed but stood her ground. Her thoughts were in turmoil.  
  
Why is he coming after me? I bet he wants to gloat at the suffering he has caused. Maybe I'm upset over something entirely different. He doesn't know that. I will just act indifferently towards him and that will spoil his game.  
  
She had just come to this conclusion when she realised that Professor Snape hadn't moved or spoken to her and was looking lost for words. Before she had a chance to analyse this he finally spoke.  
  
"I hope the potion wore off sufficiently before you spouted anything better left unsaid Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes Professor Snape" Hermione said in a monotone voice, "I went straight to bed, avoiding everyone. I had no wish to embarrass myself further"  
  
Snape took a moment to rid himself of the image of Hermione lying in bed before continuing.  
  
"I trust you will have the two rolls done before 5pm this evening"  
  
Hermione caved in her stance of showing no emotion to give him a withering stare.  
  
"Apart from being petrified by the basilisk have I failed to hand your assignments in on time?"  
  
Snape gave a wry smile as to his mind she was quite clearly flirting with him. He was enjoying the feeling.  
  
"Too true Miss Granger. You will find me in my office at that time, please bring it to me there." With that he turned and swept down the corridor and out of sight. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Thank the Goddess that he has finally left me alone! Did he actually smile? He must have realised that the tears were because of him. Presumptious man. Now I have to actually see him later as well, I best get along to the library and make a start before Arithmancy.  
  
She walked along the corridor towards the library and caught a glance at her reflection in a window. Her face was red and puffy round the eyes with tears, black rings haunted her eyes and bits of her hair were plastered to the side of her head.  
  
I look a state! No wonder the others were hassling me to tell them what was wrong.  
  
Hermione turned around and headed straight for the girls bathroom.  
  
While Hermione was washing her face, Snape sat at his desk enjoying the quiet before his room would be filled with noisy students. He was pleased with the conversation that had happened earlier, very suitable as he was comforting her by acknowledging her discomfort about last night, and by letting her know that he appreciated her wit. Satisfied on both accounts his mind turned towards the afternoon when once again they would be alone.  
  
She may just give me her assignment and flee, too embarrassed to be in the same room as me. She thinks highly of rules and must know that it is against regulations for a student and pupil to form a relationship outside of a professional one. She will be cautious. I must think of a plausible reason to keep her there as long as possible without arousing suspicion of students or staff. Mmm. Arousing. At least she only has a year to go before she leaves and then nothing will stand in our way.  
  
Snape ran his fingers through his greasy hair and did not stop to think that in twenty-four hours one glance from a student had turned him into a man infatuated, with a girl he had despised and regarded with contempt. His mind was engaged with a much more pleasant image as the time rode slowly by until evening.  
  
-------------- A/N  
  
Thanks Snape Slave for pointing out the technical error regarding Veritiserum. Perhaps Sevvie just wanted to make sure it was powerful enough as Hermione had never brewed it before?  
  
Thank you for all the reviews Ive had. Again apologies for the delay but I hope you like where it is leading.  
  
Please R and R! 


End file.
